Black Moon
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: What happens when after a hunt Dean gets captured by one of the ancient and alpha species of the creatures he hunts, and what happens in the aftermath, and why is Dean all of a sudden acting out against his dad.
1. Chapter 1

Dean sat on the crappy motel room in some town in Texas sharpening his favourite bowie knife and rolled his eyes as his younger brother and father started another argument. This time it was about an essay.

"No means no Sam" John bellowed facing his twelve year old son who refused to come a hunt because of a essay he had to do for school.

San's eyes flashed and Dean sighed, when that happened it meant that the young boy was about to start yelling. So before Sam could start Dean sighed stood up and moved between the two of them.

"Dad enough" Dean said in a tired voice "that means you to Sam" the sixteen year old said when he saw Sam's smug grin.

"Dean I need to talk to Sam" John said through gritted teeth.

Dean shook his head and then looked in his father's eyes "Sir, let Sam stay home, it's just a stranded salt and burn I'll go with you and everything will go find, but why Sam is here he has to write his essay and then read up on Latin translations" Dean said making a compromise.

John looked at his sixteen year old son and then nodded. The boy was right, Sam was only twelve he still had time to learn about all this, Dean on the other side had been able to handle himself since he was seven.

"Fine, Sam you don't leave this room you hear" John ordered as he turned to pick up his duffle which held the kerosene and salt that would burn the remains of the little girl's ghost.

"Yes sir" Sam said as he looked at his big brother with happy and enjoyed eyes.

John walked out to the impala and as Dean was about to follow Sam grabbed his arm "Thanks man, I mean without this essay I might fail history" Sam said looking away from Dean's face which he knew would have flickered to disappointment.

"Yeah I get it Sammy, you hate this life, but do I always have to here you wine about it" the older boy joked ruffling Sam's hair.

The younger boy's head shot up and sent his brother a grin "be careful"

Dean chuckled and started backing towards the door "what are you talking about I don't need to be careful: I'm batman"

Sam just chuckled and nodded "Yeah Dean your Batman"

As the door closed Dean sent his dad his cocky smirk and filed into the shot gun seat of the impala and patted the dashboard, "Hey baby, it's going to be a long night"

John shook his head as he watched his oldest son with the impala, if there was one thing that his oldest loved more than him and Sam it was this car.

"Dean Focus" John said gruffly although he knew he didn't need to, his eldest son was the perfect soldier, obedient, and skilled.

"With a easy job as this there's no need" Dean said jokingly

John smirked a little at his son's joke; it was at these small times where he and Dean weren't killing the things that go bump in the night and he didn't have to see the fear or uncertainty in the oldest son's eyes that are normally so full of mirth and joy.

"Son every job is a risk you know that" John said in a firm and strong military hardened voice.

Dean nodded and then looked out the window and just like that John watched his sixteen year old turn from teenage boy to hunter and killer of all things supernatural. Not for the first time John wondered what Dean dreamed of what he wanted to do besides hunting.

"Dean..." John started but stopped when he saw Dean's now cold and hardened eyes look his way "are you ready?"

Dean smirked and coupled with his eyes it made him look almost like a serial killer "Dude I was born for this"

John grunted and pulled his duffle out while Dean grabbed the shot gun that had rock salt filled bullets in them.

John grabbed a shovel and begun digging the grave that held the remains of the small girl and was about half way through when he heard the first shot of Dean's shotgun ring through the air.

"Son of a bitch" John heard Dean grunt out and then heard the gun being re cocked and ready for action.

"Dean you right ace?" john called as he continued to dig the grave.

"Just peachy dad, just keep digging" Dean grunted as he tried to make sure that the ghost wasn't trying to come back and hurt his dad.

John chuckled and the clambered out of the grave and shot his son a satisfied look until he saw the claw marks on his son's chest.

"Son" John started but Dean brought his shot gun to eye level and with a start the elder hunter ducked and the teen fired a shot which made the ghost behind him disappear with a scream.

"Hurry up dad!" john rushed and sprinkled the bones with salt and lighter fluid before clicking his lighter up and throwing it on the bones and then watched with a grim satisfaction as the bones went up in flames.

Dean grunted as the little girl clawed her way into his soul and then looked up and her eyes went wide and not because she was dying. When the little girl was gone Dean was a huge bear sized shadow leap from the edge of the forest and deeper so that he could no longer see it.

"You right ace?" Dean who had been studying the spot moments before looked at his dad who was covered in dirt before smirking.

"Yeah, it takes more than a pissed of little girl to take me down" Dean said and then turned to start walking to the Impala when he saw two bright silver eyes in the forest watching him.

John who had been walking next to his son noticed that he was no longer next to him and turned to find Dean looking out at the forest.

"Dean?"

The teen looked up at his dad and then shook his head and then slid into the impala and only then noticed the blood covering his body.

'Oh I guess I should get cleaned up?" Dean said flippantly as if the cuts and gorges in his chest were nothing.

_What have I done to you boy_ John thought as he listened to Dean's casual tone and not for the first time felt guilty for making his son grow up to fast.

But as Dean just settled back and started turning up the stereo and then started bopping his head to the blasting sounds of Metallica, and then John felt calm almost immediately. This was his Dean, metal listening, evil hunting Dean, and he wouldn't have it any other way. But just as Dean turned to face outside the window he saw the bright silver eyes once again, and just like before felt drawn to them.

Sam was outside the room as the Impala pulled up and then rushed to his brothers side and almost gasped when he saw all the blood that covered his brother's frame.

"Dean" the said eldest son groaned in frustration as he heard the tone in Sam's voice which was tall tale signs that he was going to have to deal with the younger brother ranting.

"Sammy not right now" The younger brother stepped back when he heard the warning in Dean's voice and allowed his older brother the right of way into his room and then straight into the bathroom where the sounds of a shower were then heard.

"Sam help me with this" John ordered his oldest but all he got in return was a glare and the sound of the motel room slamming.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat on the bed silently and unflinchingly as his dad cleaned up his cuts with alcohol and then started stitching up the deeper ones. The whole time Sam watched his brother with wide eyes full of awe and undefined shock. Sam still didn't have any clue how his brother could sit still with a casual and unflinching form as his father treated him without any pain killers.

"Sammy stop staring" Dean said in a loving voice that he reserved only for his brother.

The younger brother looked at his older brother and was shocked to see not a trace of pain in his eyes or expression.

"How are you not in pain" Sam asked in awe as he watched his dad start stitching the third and final claw mark.

"Because lil bro, I'm awesome" Sam almost burst into tears as he heard his brothers cocky all around easy going voice which shouldn't been coming out of his mouth at that exact moment.

"Dean that's not the point, you shouldn't be that used to the pain" Sam said as his tears threatened to come out. John watched in shock as Sam bawled for Dean and was once again shocked about how close the two boys were.

The elder boy just shook his head and pulled Sam to his chest "I do this to spare you pain little bro" Dean said and then let his brother go and his cocky smirk fluttered over his face "Now chick flick moment over" John grinned at Dean's statement and then stood up and packed the med kit in the duffle bag and then turned back to the boys.

"Dean you can have the next week of school off, Sam tells the school that you're leaving in a week." Sam looked like he was about to argue but one hand on his shoulder from Dean was enough to calm the teens anger.

"Yes sir" Sam muttered why Dean just watched the twelve year old shuffle over to where his three paged essay lay forgotten.

John sighed and then moved over to his bed and collapsed why Dean just looked at his family: his dad at one side of the room while Sam was on the other.

_I guess I should be used to this_ Dean thought before moving himself to the middle of the bed and closing his eyes for the much needed shut eye.

_Dean stood in a dark forest and then saw the two bright silver eyes looking back at him and before he could call out he watched the figure stalk out of the shadows and what Dean saw made the sixteen year old almost scream. Standing in front of him was a bear sized black-blue wolf. The teenager took two steps back but the watched as the wolf rose to its full height and just looked him in the eyes._

'_You don't want to hurt me do you?" Dean asked as if it was a secret._

_The much to Dean's amazement the wolf shook his head and then moved over so that it was looking straight into Dean's eyes. Then..._

"Dean wake up!" the teenager woke up with a start and brandished his favourite bowie knife as he saw his brother all dressed for school standing over him with a frightened look on his face.

"Sammy what are you doing" Dean groaned as he turned over and buried his head into his pillow once again.

"Well I have school and I know that you have the week off, but well..." Sam said trailing off.

Dean nodded in understanding and then picked up the impala keys and lead Sam out to car without changing at all.

"Sam I don't understand why you don't stand up for yourself, you could destroy those punks yet, you let them take it and then I have to get involved" Dean said sighing

Sam just turned and looked out the window and when they made it to the junior high school he gulped as he saw the bullies standing and waiting for him.

"Is that them?" Dean asked in a mechanical voice.

Sam nodded once and then watched as his older brother got out of the impala and made his way over to the three guys and then after talking for a few seconds Dean smashed his fist into the boy's face and started yelling at him.

"you leave my little brother alone or you'll have to deal with me, and trust me, I don't hold back" Dean said in his most frighting voice which actually sent chills down Sam's spine, and it wasn't even directed at him.

"W-who are you?" the boys asked

Dean turned his murderous eyes to him and then smirked "I'm Dean Fucking Winchester"

Then with one last smirk sent in the boy's direction Dean made his way back to the car where he just looked at Sam and motioned for him to come out.

"If they pick on you anymore just tell me and I'll deal with it got it?" Dean asked as he his younger brother shyly made his way to him.

Sam nodded and then made his way over to his friend Jack. Who had seen the whole thing from start to finish.

"Dude, you have the coolest big brother in the world" Jack said in an awed voice.

Sam looked over his shoulder and watched as his brother drove off with the impala "Yeah I do"

Dean parked the Impala at the edge of the forest where his dream had been set and just stared at it.

"There a reason why you're just staring at the forest?" Dean's head whipped around and he saw a man about late twenties early thirties standing a few feet away from him.

"Yeah" Dean said in a startled voice, not only had this man snuck up on him but he was just standing there no weapon or anything.

The man had black hair with a navy blue dress pant with black dress pants and dress shoes with a black trench coat.

"Well I must admit: this forest is quiet beautiful, I do some of my best...thinking up here" the man said in a calm and creepy voice.

"Look I don't really swing that way although you're a handsome guy and all that" Dean said after he recovered from the shock of someone finding him.

The man started bursting out in laughter and then put a hand on Dean's shoulder and only then did Dean get a good look at his eyes and was terrified to find that the man's eyes were the exact silver that the creature from the previous night.

But Dean knew werewolves, he knew what they looked like, they had blue eyes, and needed to see the dentist.

"Hey are right kid?" the man asked with a slight smile making Dean shake his head in surprise.

"Yeah, just your eyes are freaky dude" Dean said in an attempt to cover his staring.

The man nodded and then took out a container and then pulled out two contacts and slide them into place.

"Thanks' for telling me, I almost forgot to put these in" the man said and when he looked back up Dean saw that the man now had the clearest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"That's cool" Dean said in a far away voice.

The man smiled and then patted his shoulder before walking into the forest "Oh you haven't seen anything, you should see the things that walk through the night in here" Dean gulped and watched as the man melted into the forest without even a whisper that he had been there only moments earlier.

"Okay that was freaky" Dean whispered and then jumped into the Impala and started back at the motel.

When he arrived at the run down hotel, Dean saw a young boy probably nineteen watching him from the room just a little bit down the hall. But what drew Dean's attraction so much was that his eyes were the deepest and darkest brown he had ever seen. But once again Dean just shook his head and entered the room where his father was looking over the newspapers: a new hunt.

"Hey dad can I gout tonight, feel like a walk" Dean said in a bored voice.

John looked up and saw his son just sitting on his bed flipping a small pocket knife in his hand. That was never a good sign; it also meant that the sixteen year old was thinking about something.

"Okay Dean what's up?" John asked in a weary voice.

The teen looked up and then looked back down before chuckling "nothing except, have you noticed how dark and deep the kid down the hall's eyes are?" Dean asked lying with his hands behind his head.

John watched his boy for a second before shaking his head "Don't worry about it Dean everything is fine, and some people do have really deep eyes"

At that moment the door flung open a small twelve maybe thirteen year old girl stood in the doorway.

"Oh I'm sorry" the girl said and to the two men in the room her voice sound melodic

John shook his head and when Dean looked into the girl's eyes he saw the brightest Amber eyes he'd ever seen.

"No problem missy, what do you need?" John asked the pretty little girl.

Dean stared at the girl and was shocked to find that even for one so young she was beautiful. Her hair was cropped short so that it framed her chin. She wore a short black flared out skirt that fell amid thigh and her dark blue tank top fit her snugly and her black jacket that was open had the same bluish huge to it that the man in the forest had. In fact the girl was so beautifully dressed that she looked as if she belonged in a New York apartment surrounded by the finest everything.

"Um yeah I was wondering if you had any ice, we ran out, and my big brother and I are having guests over and well you know" the girl said trailing off

Dean shook his head and then walked over to their freezer where he pulled a large bag of ice out for her.

"Thank you so much" the girl said clapping.

But just as Dean was about to give her the bag, john put his hand on Dean's "Son help her with it, this girl can't be any older than fourteen and that bag is heavy"

The girl smiled at Dean and then did a perfect pirouette and started walking down to her room. The whole way down to the younger girls room Dean was muttering to him about how it wasn't fair and that he shouldn't have to do something like this. The girl knocked on the door and then Dean as shocked to see a handsome young man who looked about eighteen with tawny hair and the brightest and clearest grey eyes Dean had seen on a person, he was wearing a grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with the top two buttons undone, with light grey suit pants and black dress shoes, holding the door open for her.

'There you are" the boy said in a loud and happy voice.

The little girl smiled and motioned for Dean "Brother this is Dean he lives in the room down the hall he and his father have given us some ice"

The boy smiled down at Dean seeing as he was about two inches taller than the hunter and took the ice out of hands.

"Thank you so much" the boy said and Dean just stared in the boy's eyes and then nodded before walking back to his room.

John watched as his son walked back into the room with a troubled expression on his face.

"Okay ace, what's up?" John asked as he looked straight at his son.

The teenager just looked at his dad and then laid on his bed, "is it just me or was that little girl really well dressed"

John looked at his son like he was an idiot. "Yes, Dean the girl had very nice clothes on, what of it?"

Dean looked at his dad like the man was an idiot, "You're kidding me right, we are in the cheapest motel we could find, and our next door neighbours are dressed up like heiresses and heirs, no that's not strange not at all" John looked at his son and then the door and frowned.

As much as the hardened hunter didn't want to think his sixteen year old son had noticed something so oblivious before him troubled him, he knew he was right, he had seen what the little girl had been wearing and it defiantly wasn't the normal attire for the types of people staying at the hotel with them.

"Son did they seem strange to you or anything of the sorts?" John asked in a weary and shielded voice.

Dean thought about the family for a moment and then shook his head "No the older brother was just like me, when it came to his sister, as soon as she knocked on the door I thought that he was going to hug her straight away, but he contained himself" Dean said in a cheeky voice.

John shook his head at Dean's attitude, she wasn't a demon because she had taken a step over the salt, and Dean had apparently saw her knock on the door, so that meant spirit was out of the way, and she wasn't a vampire she was too nice and she couldn't be a werewolf because the lunar cycle was all screwed up because of the Luna eclipse: the one week that all werewolves are stuck in there beast forms.

"Dad did you notice their eyes?" Dean asked a little shyly

John looked up at the bed and saw Dean deep in thought "no what was wrong with them?"

"It's nothing, except that, well have you noticed that her eyes were really bright, and I mean really bright like, they almost sparkled" John looked at his son and then noticed that the sixteen years old was being totally serious as he said this.

"Dean I didn't really look into her eyes and you're the one who met her brother so I wouldn't know" John said in a confused and taken aback manner.

Dean inclined his head in defeat and let the manner drop before falling asleep on his bed. John just shook his head at Dean's antics before turning back to the newspapers but not before looking back at the door once more.

Sam jumped into the room and saw that unlike most days when his father would smile at him before asking him how his day was, while Dean made him the best food he could with the small amount of groceries he had on hand, the scene he walked in on was strange. His dad was watching Dean out of the corner of his eyes why his older brother was standing at the window and watching the outside almost as if he was spying.

"I'm back" Sam said in an unsure voice and almost automatically John's head whipped around to smile at his youngest.

Sam looked over at his big brother and expected the older boy to be walking over to the kitchen to start his meal but was shocked when Dean just placed both his hands on the window seal and glared out the window.

"Dad what's Dean doing?" Sam asked in a confused voice

John looked at his distant sixteen years old and then back to his twelve year old before taking a deep breath.

"I don't know, after he came home from dropping you off he was acting weird and then this little girl with designer clothing came to the door and borrowed some ice from us, after that Dean just slept and when he woke up an hour ago he just started glaring out the window, muttering something about the forest" John said in a tired and concerned voice.

Sam looked at Dean and then at his father and nodded "Dean is just in one of his moods you know being a teenager and all that I'm sure by tomorrow everything will be over"

But it didn't get better and by the time the sun had set Dean had just stood up and slammed the door open and drove the Impala off shocking his family so much that John checked for signs of sulphur unaware of the little girl staring in the window smiling happily.

Dean drove down the road hastily as he thought of the weird man he had seen with silver eyes that had turned a bright shade of blue when he put in his clear contacts. When the sixteen year old parked the impala at the edge of the forest he picked up his favourite hand gun and slung it in his belt before gripping his bowie knife tightly in his hand. With a stealthy and quiet walk that Sammy had yet to master Dean started to walk through the forest slowly. The teen continued to walk quietly down the forest path when he heard a rustle in a nearby bush and when he looked up he saw a dark figure leap further into the shadows so it melted in with its surroundings making it turn invisible.

"Oh no you don't" dean grumbled as he ran off after the figure.

But just as he turned to face the figure, the moon broke out from behind the clouds and Dean saw the figure clearly for the first time. What Dean saw made the hunter freeze. Standing in front of him was a huge wolf, not just any type of wolf, but this wolf had a bright shimmering navy blue coat and two huge silver eyes with enticed him. But before Dean could do anything the large wolf leapt at him and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean woke up the light streamed into his eyes and made him groan. But when he lifted a hand to cover his eyes he found he couldn't raise his right arm at all.

"Stop moving you'll tear the bandages" a young voice said

Dean looked up and saw the girl from the motel sitting over his and fiddling with the bandage that was covering his whole shoulder now. When the girl pulled away Dean saw that she was wearing a pretty black Lolita dress that probably cost more than everything Dean owned and more.

"Whe-re is I" Dean croaked as he tried to speak with his dry throat.

The young girl gave him a fierce glare and then passed him a glass of water which the young hunter gulped down.

"Hey Kara how is he?" Dean looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and that's dean saw the grey eyes boy from the motel once again dressed in designer clothes.

"He'll be fine, in fact I think Alec should come and see him, you know bond" the girl-Kara-said getting up and walking-no she was to graceful to walk, she was gliding-over to the handsome young man who took her hand and then the both of them left the room together.

Dean laid on the bed alone for a second before the man he had meet at the forest edge the day before walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey Ace how you feeling?" the man asked

Dean shrugged "I've been better"

Silver eyes smiled and nodded and then moved to sit where Kara had once been "Did Kara and William treat you okay?"

Dean just stared at the man who then sighed and placed his hand across his eyes before moving which wrist to his mouth and seconds later Dean Saw blood dribbling down the side of his wrist and mouth.

"I'm Alec by the way" The man said before forcing his mouth open and shoving his bleeding wrist against the opening.

Dean's eyes widened as he tried not to swallow in shock but before he could command his body his mouth filled up and his body swallowed on its own accord. Dean took three huge mouthfuls before Alec pulled his now healing wrist away from Dean who now had a blood covered mouth.

"Now I can talk and explain" the handsome man said in a proud and happy voice.

Dean just stared at the man in shock, "My name is Alec Sullivan, I was born in year 978, I was born differently to others, my brother Kain and myself were born with the ability to transform ourselves into large bear like wolves. We decided to call our kind the Alpha's. Five other Alpha's were born in that year, and after ten years twenty more were born, after sticking together for a decade the original five including myself had noticed after our first transformation we had stopped aging, but a lot of accidents had happens so being the two oldest Kain and I made the group split up, and in end Kain and I found out we could change others. It was year 1124 and I was hunting, and I found William, he was a Duke's son or something, a bit he but he managed to get away and crawl into a ditch, he had ripped open my eyebrow and a small bit of blood entered his mouth. When I was going to kill him I noticed that he was starting to feel like an Alpha. After one week he still hadn't transformed but he was exactly like a wolf in our own human forms. After two year he transformed and when I called the other original five they had also found that they had transformed people." Dean just sat and listened to Alec's history lesson as it dawned on him

Not only had he been bitten the night before but he had just drunk some of the Son of bitch's blood.

"But as the years went on we found we could only change people on the day of the Luna eclipse that was last night. I changed Brandon in 1356, he transformed one month after I changed him and the in 1457 I found Kara bleeding on the side of the road: she had been raped and left for dead so I changed her, she got her revenge about two years after I changed her. But while tiring to protect us, my kind-which was always small about three dying every year and only four being changed every two-found that by creating a certain material from a leaf we can create a contact that changes our silver eyes into the colour of our coats"

Dean's eyes widened in realization, Kara, with her Amber eyes, Brandon with his deep brown, and William with his stormy grey, they were the colours of their coats.

"Why Me?" Dean asked as he felt his throat was all better.

Alec looked at Dean like he was crazy "Are you stupid, you're perfect"

Dean looked away from the man and started playing with the comforter that was pooled around his waist. Alec gasped and shook his head.

"Do you really think of yourself that lowly that you don't think that a beast such as me would want something to do with you?" Dean nodded stiffly at Alec's question and then gave the man a pointed stare when he heard the smooth laugh filled the room.

"What it's true now I'm going to be sixteen forever and you'll be stuck with me forever" Dean said in a strong voice.

"No Dean you don't have to stay with us if you don't mind, and you won't be sixteen because you haven't transformed yet, and anyway Kara is fourteen" Dean looked at Alec and just continued to stare "WHAT!"

"You changed a twelve year old, knowing that she could be stuck at that age?" Dean asked in an amused voice

"Hey it was different back then, in those days girls her age were already married to men twice their ages" Alec said in a defensive voice.

Dean nodded and then sat up even further in the bed and noticed that what he expected to be flaring pain was just a dull ache now.

"Ah yes, you see my blood works really fast, so I'm guess in an hour you'll be fully healed" Alec said in a sad kind of voice.

"What aren't you telling me?" Dean asked in a cracked voice.

"Well it's just that well for the next three days you're going to be in a lot of pain" Alec said getting up and stepping up to the large window.

Dean sat still for a moment and then a burning sensation started flowing through his body and he gripped the bed with a vice grip before reaching over and grabbing Alec's hand.

"Don't leave me" Dean panted as the pain over flowed his senses.

Alec stared at his newest son and waved away his pack that was now standing at the doorway, and then settled into the bed next to Dean, and almost immediately the young teen curled into Alec's strong chest and started whimpering in pain.

"Its okay son, its okay" Alec said and then looked through the huge open window that was in front of him and then looked up at the bright full moon.

John paced the motel room quickly while Sam's large brown eyes followed his movements as they waited for Dean.

"He could be with some chick" Sam muttered after a moment.

John waved the thought away and turned to face Sam with large eyes "No your brother wouldn't spend two days away with some girl without telling su first, he's in trouble"

Sam looked at his father like he was insane, Dean was invincible, there was no way Dean was in trouble, if anything, he had conned his way into come bar and was getting trashed.

"Dad calmed down, Dean should be fine, and I mean you did train him right" Sam said trying to keep calm for Dean's sake.

John nodded and then sat down and almost flinched when Sam put his hand on his shoulder "This is about more than Dean going missing isn't it?"

"Sammy, did you know that Dean was the one who carried you from the fire? I gave him to you and ever since then he has made your priority number one"

Sam looked at his father like he was crazy, his dad never talked about the fire "When he was six I took him shooting, all I could think about was making sure Dean could protect you, and I guess because he didn't argue everything was fine, but the thing was it wasn't, I made Dean a solider at the age of six, and only recently have I noticed that Dean is in every way: the perfect hunter. So just thinking that Dean has grown up and wants to do other things like leave us for a long time: it makes me scared Sammy, and I don't scare easy but the thought of your brother leaving us, it makes my blood run cold, but I know that if he really wants to leave, well I won't be able to stop him, he's better than me and I know this I just don't want him to know so I command him and try to stay in control of him, and because Dean is as loyal as he is he will listen to me"

Sam just stared at his dad before standing up and moving over to the other side of the room and punching the wall "You're keeping Dean here against his will"

John looked up at his youngest and then nodded before turning away from the young boy "I would but I know that if Dean really put his mind to it then I wouldn't be able to keep him here"

Sam just nodded at his father and then sighed "It doesn't matter what is going to happen in the future but what is happening right now is important, and right now Dean is missing"

John nodded and then picked up and dialled a very familiar number.

"Bobby, it's john I need your help" John said into the phone making Sam look up in shock, never had his father actually told someone he needed his help.

"No no, Bobby listens: something has Dean" John nodded once and closed his phone and then sat down tiredly

"Bobby will be here before dawn" Sam smiled as he thought of the old hunter and then sat next to his dad before wrapping a hand around his shoulder.

"Hey dad it's okay, if anyone can survive being thrown away from us its Dean" Sam said bumping his father with his hip.

John gave his younger son a weak smile and then nodded before looking up and seeing the dark moon. That was the tale signs of a lunar eclipse.

"Yeah" the man said unsurely.

Dean whimpered and buried his face deeper into Alec's side and the calmed almost instantly when he felt the older man's hand brushing his fevered forehead with his cool hand. To the younger teen Alec's mere presence was like a guardian, he felt safe next to the alpha, stronger.

"Do you know that the first time Kain and I transformed we didn't know what we were doing, we were so scared, I mean one moment we were human and just joking around then all of a sudden we were these two huge wolves" Alec said in a soft voice and then looked up and saw that dawn had approached.

"You did it Dean, day one is over" Alec said in a calm voice as Kara and William walked through the door with a bowl filled to the brim with blood and raw meat.

"We figured that you would stay with Dean so Will and I hunted for you" The blonde haired girl said before passing the bowl to the older man who smiled at his daughter gratefully.

"What would I do without you?" Alec asked as he gulped down the meat

Kara but her hand on her chin before shrugging "Crash and Burn"

Alec smiled at his youngest daughter and then motioned for them to leave the room seeing as the time before transformation was purely a bonding between sire and childe. Kara and William: Kara's silent Guardian left Alec settled down next to Dean and began to hum a lullaby that was very popular during his time.

"Tell me something" Dean panted-in oblivious pain.

Alec nodded and then sighed "Our life is not all great, as you remember I told you about Kain: my brother, well about three years after I transformed William, Kain decided that he wanted a son as well so he tried transforming this young boy. But the only problem was that he didn't do it on the lunar eclipse. So the young boy died: the blood killed him. Year after year Kain tried to change someone, and every year someone died, so when I got Brandon, and then Kara, he grew very jealous so one day he was hunting for his next possible son, and when he bit down he made sure the wound was covered in his saliva and then left, a month later the young boy, was what you call werewolves. They were ugly and monstrous creatures. Mutts, when I found out that Kain was responsible for creating the creature, I told him to leave, that I couldn't look at him. It broke my heart that I had to leave my brother, but it was hard enough when he was killing people so when he created that thing I had to think of my own family"

Dean nodded and then began to wheeze as the pain in his ribs took over again, and then gripped his new father tightly, but didn't cry out.

"That's it Dean just focus on me and forget about the pain" Alec said in a soothing voice as he rested his bloody hand in the boy's hair, staining some of it red.

Alec sat with Dean for hours on end, and talked about his old experiences and adventures that he and the others had gone on throughout the years.

"Tell me about the wolf" Dean croaked and Alec just looked at him for a moment before a bright grin spread across his face making his face light up.

"Okay, well your wolf form is a mirror image of yourself, if you are an angry person well then your wolf form will be angry. Another thing about the wolf you become is unfortunately when we put in out contacts the colour of our fur is shown brightly like a spotlight, so it makes blending in very hard, seeing as our eyes shine so brightly. Another problem as you know is ageing, once we transform we just stop, so that means we can never stay in one place for long periods of time, otherwise people get very suspicious. Our kind is different to the mutts that call themselves Werewolves. We remember everything that we do when in our wolf form and most of the time we can control ourselves. But another problem is the fact that if we eat normal met like livestock we find ourselves weak, the only thing that keeps us strong and in control is Human flesh" Alec said as he looked at his hand that was still stained red with the blood the meat had been soaked in earlier.

Dean nodded weakly and then gasped as his eyes stared to burn so hot that it felt like they were going to burn out of his skull.

"My eyes!" Alec held onto the boy tightly and then started counting down the time until the sun would set and then his teeth would change.

"it's okay Dean, you're going to be okay" Alec said squeezing his eyes in pain as he listened to Dean cry out, but then suddenly they heard the calming sounds of both a violin and a set of Irish pipes being played.

"Listen Dean, it's the music of old, this is the music that I listen to when I was your age" Alec said in a happy voice as the music flowed over him.

"Pretty" Dean mumbled in a pain and sleep laced voice.

Alec just looked at Dean fondly and then stroked his hair again, the old wolf, hadn't felt this deep level of affection since Kara. When had changed the young girl he had felt that the girl loved and needed him whole, while when he changed William the boy had only needed him as a link to the world and Brandon had rejected him for the first two days, but as time went on both men came to love and respect their father and were loyal to the bone, and now with Dean he could feel the same burning need and love to protect and shelter the boy that he had felt with Kara all those years ago.

Alec smiled and then looked up at the roof while humming along with the tune that was floating in the house with such purity and grace that Alec knew that only Kara and William were playing it.

Bobby stormed into the motel room and saw John perched in a chair scanning a map with the eyes of a hawk and Sam sitting on the bed reading thorough a book that looked like it was made in the seventeenth century. The room eerily quiet and it was times like these that Bobby wished that Dean was there to lighten up the mood with a joke or a wise crack remark. But Dean wasn't there, Dean was somewhere out in the world fighting for himself and hopefully making his way back to them.

"John what happened?" Bobby said gruffly as the other hunters looked up and sighed in exhaustion.

"I don't know"

Bobby growled and sat down in front of him with hard and cold eyes "Well you better think hard"

John nodded and rubbed his forehead "It started three nights ago, Dean and I had just finished a salt and burn when I noticed him giving the forest edge a lot of attention, I just discarded it as adrenalin and left it at that. But on the way back from the hunt all he did was look out the window like the forest was some mystery, then the next day when he took Sam to school he came back a little late, but I didn't think much of it, and that's when the young girl came to our room, she was beautiful and well dressed, and for some reason that didn't ring the alarm bells in my mind. But Dean well he was acting all on edge and when he came back from the girls room he just went to bed and when he woke up he just stood by that window and then once the sun set he just grabbed the impala keys and ran off out the doors, and we haven't seen him since" John said in a tired and soft voice.

Bobby took of his trucker hat and then sleeked back his hair before stoking his bread, "Well I know that Dean is too smart to get him lost or anything of the sorts. Is there any way he could have been taken?" Bobby asked warily, knowing how secretly proud John was of his eldest of becoming the great hunter he was at only sixteen.

John slowly looked Bobby almost as if the oldest man was crazy for even suggesting it but then thought about it for a second.

"There is a slight possibility and Dean was quiet annoyed when he left" John said slowly trying not to notice the look of disbelief that was painted on Sam's face.

Sam just stared at the floor in shock his father had never, not once doubted Dean, in fact it was the total opposite: his father was pushing Dean to hunt his own by now. So to hear his father doubt his older brother gave Sam such a shock that it forced him to run through the conversation again.

"Okay so the kid is either lost, captured or runoff" Bobby said leaning on the small kitchen table.

John grimaced at the thought of his oldest just running off and leaving the small family, and almost lost it when he thought as his son strung up with some freak who wanted to get to him.

"Well is I know Dean then he isn't lost because I swear that boy is a walking map and I know he wouldn't leave us even if I ordered him to so as much as I don't want to admit it I think my boy has been taken from me" John said in a wary and scared voice almost as if he said it out loud then it would become reality.

Bobby nodded and then looked at john with a raised eyebrow "What do you mean walking map?"

John smiled and sat down crossing his arms "It's one of Deans many talents, that kid can stand in the middle of the clearing once and if you told him to go back there without a map he could get there without any problem. Then there is a fact that after glancing at a map he could guide you through the town or forest without one single slip up" John said the pride barely concealed as he spoke about his first born.

Sam slowly crept closer to his dad and then looked at him with wide eyes, not once had he ever heard his dad talk about Dean like he was now, in fact he never bragged about Dean to anyone, with Dean getting into fights at school and getting suspended at every school they went to, there wasn't really much to brag about.

"Wow we could really use that boy on some of the harder hunts" bobby said with awe in his voice, in all his years he had not once heard about someone with that sort of talent.

John sighed and then looked at Sam before nodding "yeah I'm trying to get him to go hunting with others and you know meet up with us somewhere else but he won't" John said looking at the map knowing that if Dean had been there he would have already found something.

"What why"

John gave Bobby a sad look and then looked over at Sam "He won't leave his little brother"

Sam looked down in guilt, he had never known that he was the reason that Dean stuck around, he had been holding Dean back all these years, and to him that was just wrong, Dean did everything to help him and was even helping look into careers other than Hunting.

'I don't want this life for you ok'

"Well I'm sure that he will be fine" Bobby said waving away the issue and then looking outside to see that the sun was rising on a new day "This would make it three days wouldn't it John"

Dean opened his eyes to the third day of his transformation and suddenly felt like he was covered in ice and began to shiver. Alec looked in Dean's bright emerald eyes and smiled warmly, his transformation was almost over all that was left was his skin and his blood and then he would finally be his true son.

"Sssh Dean don't worry not long now and then you're going to be fine" Dean immediately closed his eyes and relaxed when he heard Alec's voice.

The icy feel of his skin made Dean Shiver uncontrollably and also as the time wore on Dean began to feel a little faint as if he was going to go unconscious. Then just as he sunk back into the depths of darkness once again he felt Alec press his lips to his forehead.

"Sleep now young pup"

_Dean sat in the middle of the forest silently as a huge spirit looking wolf walked slowly towards him. The wolf was a deep emerald green that sparkled in the sunlight. More than its oblivious beauty the wolf just seem to call for Dean and that itself made him beckon the wolf over to him. The beast sat down by Dean and still towered over him and then let out a long beautiful howl which made Dean sub consciously scoot closer to the canine. _

"_You're so warm and fluffy "Dean murmured as the wolf's fur was brushed against him as a slight breeze ruffled the fur._

_The wolf turned to face him and Dean got to see how handsome the wolf was, the canines face was strong with bright sliver eyes, his muzzle had no scars or wounds and his muscles were strong and fit his body well. He wasn't overly large like Dean suspected Brandon would be. But he was nowhere near a puppy; in fact this wolf looked perfect in every way._

"_You're beautiful" Dean said in awe. _

_The wolf continued to stare at Dean and then nuzzled the top of his head making Dean Chuckle. When suddenly Dean Saw a blue chain shot out from his chest where his heart would be and then link with the wolf who just continued to look at his._

"_What is this?" Dean asked s he fingered the blue chain._

_The wolf let out a loud huffing sound which could only be his equivalent to a laugh and then nudged Dean's chest which his nose. _

_It took for a moment for Dean to understand but when he did he grin "So you're the more animalistic side of me are you. Well your awesome" _

_The wolf laughed again and then let out a long and sweet sounding howl. _

Dean awoke with a large gasp making Alec jump of the bed in shock as the young boy breathed heavily. The boy looked down at him hand and then grinned, that's when Alec knew the transformation was complete.

"Hey Alec, this is awesome" Dean said with a happy laugh as he jumped out of the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean growled deeply in his throat as he saw his old family in the motel room looking over a map as he remembered his farewell with Alec and the others.

"_Dean you can't stay with us" The young hunter looked up at Alec as he stopped tickling Kara. _

"_WH-what do you mean?" Dean asked his voice breaking a little._

_Alec sighed and bent down to Dean's eye level."You are the son on John Winchester and I turned you and if that wasn't scary enough you know Bobby Singer so if you stay with us, they will track us down and kill us" _

_Dean's eyes widened a little as he processed this information, he might be Alec's creation but he was still in all appearances John Winchester's son, and after being his son for sixteen years and watching him hunt for twelve Dean knew that if his dad found about his new family he would forget the yellow eyed demon and spend every minute of the day trying to hunt them down and he would pass down that anger to Sam and it would be a never ending circle and the pack wouldn't be able to take a break at all._

"_So what do you want me to do?" Dean asked as he looked at his new family as if to imprint them to memory._

"_I want you to act, I want you to pretend that you were kidnapped by some creature and that you killed it, and I want you to make it believable" Alec said putting his hands on Dean's shoulders._

_Dean looked into Alec's stunningly blue eyes and then slides his own contacts over his startling silver eyes turning them a glowing shade of green and then nodded._

"_I will"_

So there he was in the clothes he had been change in with a huge gash on his forehead-courtesy of Brandon-and a large claw mark along her stomach-from William-and covered in dust and dry mud, standing outside the motel room. Then with a deep breath Dean bent down and twisted his ankle and then grimaced as the pain flared through his whole leg, and then schooled his features into one of fright and ran to the door and slammed against it before sliding to the ground. John and Bobby both rushed to open the door with their shot guns ready.

"Help...Dad" Dean said weakly reaching up to John who dropped his gun and immediately picked Dean up and swept into the room.

Bobby gasped as he caught sight of the boy, and then ran out to his truck and brought out his aid kit when he saw Sam crying on the bed next to Dean's hand and John inspecting the large gash on the teen's forehead.

"John the aid kit" bobby said gruffly and then gave the white box to the father wordlessly.

Dean stared at the bed and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes not even Sam's.

"Kid what happened out there" Bobby asked knowing that the others wouldn't.

"I went on a hunt with dad a few days ago and I thought I saw something so the next day I decided to go and check it out; turns out that was a bad idea. There was more than one and they got the drop on me, when I woke up I was chained in a cave. The beasts...I don't even know what they were" Dean said shivering

John gave his son a calculating look "What do you mean were?"

Dean smiled a little "I killed them; I had my pocket knife in my bag and stabbed them in the heart"

John looked at his boy and then down at his hands that were stained a deep dark red which were also smudged all over his clothes and then to his sons face again and winced when he felt guilt strike him in the heart. He had never want Dean to have that sort of guilt on his conscious but as he looked closer, it didn't even seem to faze him. With no sound John took of the shirt that was stopping him from seeing the wound underneath and gasped when he saw the bloody and raw slash that covered his son's stomach.

"What did they do?"

Dean smile wavered and he took in a deep breath "They didn't like my smart mouthing"

Sam groaned but John and Bobby both smirked "That's my boy"

Dean smiled and took Sam's hand before watching his dad thread a needle with string. The younger boy actually closed his eyes when he saw his father pull the string through the wound and start stitching up his brother's stomach. Dean on the other hand just sat there and stared ahead of himself with a carefree and nonchalant expression on his face. Bobby was actually surprised as he watched Dean Sit there at get stitched up without any pain killers and not flinch, he knew the boy had a tough resolve but this was unheard of.

"Boy you right?" Bobby asked as he rearranged the trucker hat on his head.

Dean just looked up at him and then nodded before smiling brightly "You're talking to me Bobby, what did you expect"

The older hunter just snorted but kept a wary eye on the boy who was sitting there why his dad stitched him up without a care in the world. When John finished up with the cut Sam immediately burst forth with questions and the two older hunters watched in awe as the older brother sat and answered all the younger boys' questions patiently.

"Sometimes I wonder how the kid listens to Sammy ramble on and on" Bobby said in an awed voice as Dean just sat back and listened to his younger brother.

John nodded silently and then saw the beautiful young girl and a handsome man both in expensive clothes walking pass his room and going into their own.

'I guess they really had nothing to do with it' John thought as he watched the couple enter their room with large smiles on their faces.

"Dean is you sure it had nothing to do with the young girl you saw in the room next door?" John heard his youngest ask

The sixteen year old gave his little brother a look that clearly said are-you-kidding-me "The girl, Sam I talked to her before I was jumped, her family, isn't the most clean and I don't mean anything of the demon variety but they had nothing to do with my kidnapping"

John sighed "But why are they dressed so nicely?"

Dean smirked "They aren't the cleanest family" he repeated

Sam squinted at Dean for a moment "What do you mean?"

"Sammy she is the youngest of the head of a mob family, they are here on business" Dean said grinning at Sam with sparkling teeth.

The younger boy nodded a little and then moved away from his brother, only Dean would have been able to talk a mobster's daughter into revealing all her secrets. John shook his head and then noticed Dean's eyes that seemed to glow a deep green. But then he remembered that Dean couldn't have been possessed not only had he used holy water to wash away the blood on his stomach but the boy had walked over the salt line.

"John can I talk to you?" Bobby asked in a low voice

The eldest Winchester nodded and then followed the older hunter out of the motel room where he rounded on the father.

"Something's different with Dean" The older hunter declared

John just stared at bobby like he was crazy for a second before nodding for a second "I'm going to have to get you to be more specific"

Bobby turned and sighed "Look John I know your boys almost as well as you do, and I know that Dean has always been a confident and wise teen but, the Dean in their is literally pulsing confidence and dare I say it good looks"

John frowned and then turned and watched Dean through the motel window, Dean was laughing at something that Sam had been doing and what the elder hunter had done was right, he wasn't stupid, he knew that Dean could make any girl his age and most times older swoon with one blink but that boy in their didn't have any problems even his Dean from three days ago had a small break out along his forehead but that boy in their didn't have one pimple anywhere, but that was his son.

"Bobby do you think they changed my boy?" John asked his voice wavering as he thought of his Dean tainted in some way.

The other man smoothed his hair before pulling his cap back on before shrugging "I don't think they made him wrong but I think you should keep an eye on him because on the other hand if they didn't do anything to him, your boy is one of the most luckiest people in the world if that's what he has come out looking like after puberty"

John grinned and then walked back inside where Sam had collapsed by Dean who was sleeping upright always in a constant position to attack and protect his younger brother. It was at this moment that John knew that Dean would be the one to stop everything, Dean would be the one to end the Yellow Eyed Demon, and the eldest Winchester didn't know if he was feeling proud or jealous that his eldest son would overtake him in skill and do what he had set out to do in the beginning.

Dean sat blissfully in a fake sleep as he heard everything around him, as he had only woken up sixteen hours previously he was still getting used to all the things this new form could do for him. The sight, the sound and the smells he was now able to indulge him amazed the sixteen year old more than he ever lead on and it made Dean proud to know that Alec had found him worthy to be changed. A knock at the front window had Dean flying out of his bed and straight to the door were he smelt the cinnamon and mint mixture that was the William's signature scent. So with a grin Dean opened the door and beamed at his new brother.

"William" Dean said in a faint whisper hugging the older man tightly before letting go.

The elder boy looked over Dean anxiously before putting one of his hands on Dean's shoulders "are your wounds healing alright? I know that I held back but Brandon has this small problem about being gentle"

Dean smile became soft and he hugged his wolf brother again "Your wounds will scare me, but I'll bear them in pride and when I change I'll join you forever" Dean said before pulling away from the family he wanted and running in the motel room so the elder wolf didn't see his tears that threatened to drip out of his eyes.

"Sleep well brother" Brandon said softly knowing that with his heighten senses that Dean would still be able to hear it.

"Stay strong brother" William heard Dean's faint whisper.

The young man smiled for a moment before a large howl erupted from his throat and he transformed into a huge wolf, its coat a deep brown that was flecked with gold. Dean watched the wolf go with a longing he never knew he could feel, he wanted to run like that he wanted to be with his family, but the venom hadn't built up enough to make his change permanent, so with a dejected sigh Dean walked back to the bed and slipped in and just stared at the roof before letting the dark cover him.

John watched as Dean sharpened his knife with an ease and calm that the boy only ever seemed to have when doing something trivial like working with a gun or a knife or something to do with hunting.

"Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked the elder hunter who was pouring over a huge thick tomb.

The trucker capped hunter looked up and gave Dean a small smile "Yea boy?"

"What type of creature do you hate the most?" Dean asked with such nonchalant that it scared the elder hunter a bit.

"That would have to be Demons kid" Bobby said after a moment "Why, do you hate one type?"

Dean nodded and John watched as the teens eyes flooded with a dark hate that he himself had seen in his own eyes whenever he heard something about the thing that had killed Mary.

"Yeah you could say that" Dean muttered as he brought the long curved almost claw like silver blade up into the sunlight making it glisten.

"And what would that be" Bobby asked

Dean smiled feral and then looked back at the blade "Werewolves"

John gave his son a surprised glance, they had only just killed their first werewolf a week ago, "Ugly _things_, mutts, are what they are, not human but not wolf, ugly mutated things, not better then rats"

John almost dropped the gun he was holding as he heard the hate and fury dripping out of his son's voice as he talked about the thing he hated. Bobby gave John a pointed look and John grabbed his son's shoulders and grinned a little.

"Son I need you to bottle all that hate up and use it" John said in a proud voice which had made Dean look up at him strangely.

"Dad what do you mean" John gave Dean a pat on his back and then gave him a file

Dean looked through the file and then almost gasped when he saw it was full of information about a black dog hunt.

"It's time you started hunting on your own" John said

Dean's eyes scanned the file and he grinned tightly as he read and then re-read over all the information.

"Cool"

John shook his head and threw Dean a duffle. "Were leaving now, I want you gone before Sammy can ask to many questions"

Dean nodded and in seconds Dean was packed with his silver clawed blade in his duffle along with his favourite gun filled with silver bullets and a spare, clothes to last a week and the file of information.

"Ready" John nodded and sauntered out to the car and then Bobby saw Dean's eyes glow a little before the teen followed his father out to the car.

Sam walked through the front door of the motel and dropped his back pack on his bed and saw John was drinking a beer lazily with Bobby who was talking about something about cars. But when the twelve year old looked for his older brother he came up empty.

"Dad where's Dean?" Sam asked in a quiet voice knowing that his father could hear.

John looked up at his youngest and sigh a little "Sam I had to let Dean go, he's on a hunt somewhere in Huston Texas"

Sam gave his father a disbelieving look, Dean was sixteen, not yet finished high school and was hunting on his own. But then The Dean that had come back a week ago from being captured for three days had been different, harder, stronger, and fiercer. The scar that stretched along his forehead, marked him as a warrior in their fathers eyes, and to Sam, the Dean that used to read him his bed time story was gone, and had been replaced with a Dean that could drop in thirty seconds in their every day morning spar. Sam remembered how the day before that Dean had done two moves and he had been on his back with Dean looking down at him the disappointment clear in his eyes.

"Dad Dean's sixteen" Sam said in a tight voice

Bobby sighed and put his hands on Sam's shoulders and moved him into a different room "Listen son, you know that your daddy loves both you and Dean but Sam you have to have noticed the differences in how Dean has been acting lately" When Sam nodded Bobby continued "Well your daddy had too and he believes that after hunting on his own Dean might just calm down enough to become a part of the family unit again but until then Dean won't be around as much, at the moment he's a little dangerous"

Sam nodded and then walked over to his bed and stared at the photo of him and Dean who was hugging the younger brother close to his side.

John pulled himself off the couch and sat down next to Sam and slung his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Dean will be fine, he's just got a little anger to work out" John said in a soft voice as he hugged Sam to his side.

The twelve year old nodded for a moment and then burst out into tears. He wanted his older brother back.

Dean sat in the dark forest and watched with his heightened eye sight as the Black Dog dragged the dead carcass into the forest. After waiting for a moment or two Dean walked forward into the moonlit clearing that the huge black dog just sat in. As soon as the dog saw Dean he released a feral growl that made Dean shiver in appreciation. This dog was strong, it's growl showed that, but he was an Alpha and no Black dog would show him up, so with no holding back, Dean gathered all the air he could into his chest and released the deepest, loudest growl he could manage and was then pleased when the black dog lowered its head and eyes, while whimpering submissively. When Dean didn't pay the dog any attention the creature of darkness crawled up to him on its belly and then nuzzled his hand affectionately.

Dean gave the dog a look and then nodded before stroking its muzzle lightly earning him a happy yip from the creature. Dean looked straight into the black dog's eyes and held them as he felt the familiar bond between their canine psyches.

"You are going to come with me, and you're going to help me, you will become my friend and I will become yours, I'm Dean"

The dog nuzzled Dean's neck and after a moment Dean threw his arms around the huge dog's neck and breathed in its scent.

"I think I'll call you Latro" Dean said

The black dog let out an approving yip and then when Dean started off towards town he followed his head knocking the teens elbow. When Dean walked down the quiet town he froze when he saw the Motorbike shop and then with and ease that had been hammered into him he unlocked the door and sauntered in and ran his hand down a beautiful black and gold bike which the sign read as the new: Suzuki, GSX-R 600.

"What do you think?" Dean asked Latro who just yipped again "Yeah that's what I thought to"

A few moments later Dean was speeding down the highway on his new bike while Latro ran next to him with powerful bounding leaps. Dean smiled and then sped up allowing the black dog to run himself haggard. It didn't take long for Dean to pull up at a wooden saloon with a huge sign that read Harvelles. After putting the black dog on guard, Dean walked into the saloon much to the shock of the other hunters in the room and just sat down at the bar where a woman who looked like she'd seen too much came up and put a bottle in front of him.

"Hunters first drink is free, even the underage ones" The woman said smirking at Dean making the boy smirk right back.

"I'm Dean"

The woman shook her head and the shook his hand "Ellen"

Dean grinned and then took a gulp of Beer and then spied a cut little blonde girl who had to be Sam's age getting harassed by an eighteen year old.

"No I'm only twelve" the girl said in a scared voice

Dean got up and moved closer to the two "So I'll be gentle" The teen said in a slurred voice as he gripped the girls wrist tightly.

The girl gasped in pain and Dean was at the seat and pulled the eighteen year old up with one hand and threw him down the room and pushed the little blonde girl behind him.

"If I heard right the girl said no, and plus even if she didn't I probably still would have done it, cause frankly, your fugly" Dean said in a dark and powerful voice which made most hunters stare at him with interested glances.

The teen had pulled himself off the ground and started marching towards Dean and then grabbed his leather jacket lapels.

'Listen punk I'm a hunter and you...oof" Dean brought his knee up again into the man's stomach and then sent him crashing into the floor with a swift uppercut which made the teen jaw let out a loud crack.

"You may be a hunter but so am I and as it looks a much better one" Dean said and then watched as the teen pulled himself out of the saloon.

Then ignoring all the stares of appreciation the other hunter were giving him Dean turned and got down to eye level with the young blonde.

"How are you young lady" Dean asked while grinning

The girl smiled widely and then threw his arms around Dean's neck tightly in a huge hug "Thank you so much"

Dean smiled and hugged the little girl back, only to be yanked up and into the arms of a taller and strong woman who didn't cry but Dean could smell the fear coming off her in waves.

"Thank you, I don't know I f I could have acted fast enough to save my little Jo" Ellen said in a panicked voice.

Dean smiled and hugged the woman back and then pulled himself out of it and picked Jo up and swung her around "I couldn't let something hurt her, when I saw that sleaze all over her something snapped"

Ellen motioned for him to follow him in the back and then open a door that revealed a spare room, "It's not much but it's late and I'm sure you could crash for one night"

Dean looked at this woman and nodded.

It was late before Ellen made everyone leave the bar and when she did she turned and saw that Dean was carrying a sleeping Jo to her room where he then put her on the bed softly before closing the door quietly.

"Dean, I have a question" Ellen said giving the sixteen year old a bear

"Shoot"

Ellen took a deep breath and then asked the question that had been plaguing her since he had saved Jo "Is your father John Winchester?"

Dean paused the bottle to his mouth before running all his memories in his head before sighing,

"Your Ellen Harvelle aren't you?"

The hardened woman nodded and Dean sighed running a hand through his spiky hair. "I know what my father did"

Ellen had tears well up in her eyes and she nodded only to have Dean put his hand on her own "If it makes any difference after my dad told me I couldn't look at him for weeks, the fact that he didn't try...so that day I told myself that I wouldn't become like him and that I would come and see you and tell you that if you are ever in trouble just find me and I will do everything in my power to protect you"

Ellen broke down when she saw the sincerity and kind look in Dean eyes and then was shocked when she was a piece of paper with a number in beautiful hand writing was placed in front of her.

"That is my number, not even my dad has it" Ellen hugged Dean tightly before pulling away and wiping her eyes,

"I should have known you were nothing like your daddy" Ellen said and then poured the beer down the drain, "Bring you mutt in and get to bed"

Dean shook his head and then whistled and a few moments more the dark black fur of Latro bounded to his side. Ellen shook her head and then started shutting off the lights while Dean and the large dog went to the spare bedroom.

It was about eight in the morning when he heard a light playful growling and soft giggling down the hall wake him up. Whe he went to investigate, Dean was happy to see Jo was scratching behind Latro's ears making the young Black dog growl in pleasure.

"He's name is Latro" when Jo heard Dean's voice her head snapped up and she had flung herself into his arms

"Your awake" Dean smiled down at the young blonde and nodded while she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Jo I've got to go" Dean said in a sad voice

The blonde looked up at him with tears in her eyes but nodded anyway "But you'll come back right, you'll visit me"

"If he doesn't I'll personally hunt him down and kick his ass" Ellen said appearing in the door way

Dean kissed Jo on the cheek and smiled "I'll swing by here everytime I have a hunt, I promise"

Jo smiled widely and then took Dean's hand as the three of them walked to the front door. Ellen pulled him in for a tight hug and then watched as Dean swung himself up onto the beautiful bike, while Latro stood by Dean's side loyally.

"You come back now" Ellen said one last time before Dean grinned and was speeding down the road with Latro only milliseconds behind him.

Jo sighed and Ellen looked at Jo with a strange glance.

"What's wrong honey?"

Jo looked up at her mother and the sighed again "I wanted him to stay" Ellen chuckled and knew for a fact that Dean had affected her little girl more than the young blonde was letting on.

In the darkness a large Blue wolf sat on a forest covered hill with a large brown and gold wolf by his side watching Dean Speed down the road with a black dog following him.

"It seems that Dean will be fine" Alec said in a proud voice his large tail wagging.

William nodded and watched the small wolf follow his brother closely "Yes I think that he'll be fine especially why he has that little one with him"

Alec nudged William once and then both huge wolves turned and raced away from the hill and disappeared into the Shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

Latro whimpered as Dean limped down the street and then collapsed on a Terrance, after fighting the pack of Werewolves with everything he had, Dean had accumulated so many scratches and gorges thanks to the wolves claws that the loss of blood had made the Alpha incredibly weak. The fact that the teen had drove his bike for three hours was astounding in it but the Dean still had limitations and he seemed to have reached them. Latro howled loudly and banged against the front door and then before he could howl again the front door was yanked open and the stern face of Ellen Harvelle was revealed. But as soon as the older woman saw Dean lying soaked to the bone, with blood pooling beneath him, in front of her door, her face melted to one of concern.

"Good boy Latro" Ellen said as she holstered Dean up and ushered him inside where a few hunters looked up alarmed.

"You tow help me put him in the back, you remember who he is, he's the one who stuck up for my Jo" Ellen said barking to the two youngest hunters that looked like they were in their early thirties.

The two hunters were by Dean's side in seconds and dragging the boy into the back room, were Jo was waiting with a bowl of warm water and a roll of bandages. When Dean was laid down Ellen shooed the two hunters away and then took off Dean's shirt and began washing away all the blood away. But when all the blood was cleared Ellen and Jo were both shocked to see that the wounds had healed all by themselves.

"Jo honey, stay in here with Dean, when he wakes up come get me" Ellen said as confused frown marring her face.

The little blonde nodded and then perched herself next to Dean's bed and just watched him with unwavering eyes. Ellen had to stifle a grin as she watched her daughters unwavering focus, something she had gotten from Bill. As the night wore on Ellen said goodbye to all the patrons of the bar and turned around to see a happy Jo smiling at her.

"Dean's awake, and he wants to speak with us" the young girl said happily.

Ellen pursed her lips before following her daughter into Dean's room, where he was sitting in the bed with a sad look on his face.

"I hear you want to tell me something: like maybe how you healed in less than five minutes?" Ellen said crossing her arms.

Dean nodded and turned to face the elder woman "Okay there is something you need to know about me, this is something not even my Dad knows" Ellen looked at Dean with wary eyes before nodding slightly and sitting in the small wooden chair and motioned for the boy to continue. "About a month and a half ago, I was attacked by...well by an Alpha"

Ellen's eyes widened, she'd heard tales of Alpha's: humans who lived forever when they reached their wolven form, strong, proud and mysterious creatures with a huge dislike for werewolves.

"But how?" she managed to croak out.

Dean smiled and shrugged "Alec-the leader told me that a person can only be turned the night of a Luna eclipse and when he saw me he had to have me, I haven't transformed yet, but I have everything else apart from my wolf form, I even have proof" Dean said and then lifted his hand to his eyes and removed something from them and when he looked back at the woman, his eyes shone bright silver.

Ellen leaned back and whistled "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

Dean looked up and Ellen and she just about crumbled in the pain she saw there in his eyes "Because I didn't ask for this" the boy whispered "I really didn't I mean it's fun and all, and the connection I feel with the pack is stronger than any family link I have but it's just so hard"

Ellen watched as Dean hung his head and then pulled him close to her chest, she had just made up her mind, she was going to protect this boy with everything she had and she wasn't going to let anything harm him.

'its okay, your secret is safe with me, I'll protect you I swear" Ellen said with a strong tone of voice

Dean nodded against her chest and then smiled at the woman with a genuine smile, not a smirk or the fake smile he had been parading around for his dad and Sam but an actual smile.

"Thank you" Dean said pulling Jo into a hug "Jo are you going to keep my secret"

The little girl nodded "I think you're amazing you're a creature of the dark and yet you stop those things" she said with a slight shiver

Dean smiled at Jo before groaning and leaning back "Okay I can heal as fast as I want but it's not going to stop the fact that everything still hurts, damn werewolves"

Ellen's eyes went wide and she chuckled "So you took on the pack that was nearby, I've been trying to palm off that hunt to everyone, what made you take it?"

Dean smiled and looked at Ellen cockily "I really hate werewolves" he said before flopping back onto the bed.

Ellen smiled "So I guess the myth about Alpha's hating werewolves can be filed under truth?"

Dean just smiled as he thought of it and then nodded "Oh yea, it's an unwritten rule bout werewolves and Alpha's we think their mutts and scum and they think we are the most scariest sons of a bitches they have ever tried to take down and then try to cover their tracks when one of us takes after them"

Ellen shook her head and then leant forward on her arms "So the truth, what type of dog is Latro?"

"Black dog"

Ellen raised and eye brow and then shook her head "Of course he is, you would never have a normal dog"

Dean snorted and then buried his head in the pillow "I'll tell you one thing, my diet is a bitch to control"

Ellen's head snapped up and she then chuckled "What do you have to eat; I can't imagine a big bad wolf eating vegetables"

"Raw flesh, animal, human it doesn't matter as long as it is blood covered meat" Dean grunted as sleep threatened to overtake him

Ellen nodded; she had expecting an answer of the sort. So after a moment Ellen got up and started towards the door, but not before pausing at the door "is it okay to give your name and number out to a few hunters, they think you're the next big thing"

Dean looked at Ellen like she was crazy before shaking his head and then nodded "Go ahead, I need to get out of the...well house I guess as much as possible now"

Jo smiled at Dean and then began to hum softly just like she'd heard her mom do for her dad on occasion when he'd come back from a hunt. Dean smirked when he recognised the son as the chant that his dad had given to him to teach Sam how to learn the different types of lower demons. It was like a hymn at Demon hunting Sunday school.

"And blood shall fall to the ground" Finished Dean in a deep tenor that made Jo smile slightly.

"You're a good singer" she said in a shy voice

Dean shrugged a little and dragged the little girl onto the bed with him and pulled her up to him chest much like he used to Sam when the kid had only been a few years old.

"I had to sing to my baby brother when he was just a baby I learnt quickly that if I sucked then he wouldn't get to sleep but if I was good he go straight to sleep and wouldn't wake up for a good six hours" the teen murmured

Jo nodded sleepily and the nuzzled her head into Dean's shoulder and started to doze as Dean began to hum the same lullaby that she had been only moments before. When Ellen walked back into the room she couldn't help but smile, Jo was curled up next to Dean who was sleeping peacefully while the moon slanted over the both of them bathing in the blue light.

"Well aint that cute" Ellen said before quietly closing the door on the two of the peaceful sleeping kids.

A Roar of laughter shot Dean out of bed and across the room before he could catch up to his senses and when he came to he couldn't help but chuckle a little. The Roadhouse was in full swing and from the position of the sun Dean knew it had to be past mid day so with a large sigh Dean pulled himself off the floor and yanked opened the door only to be bowled over by Latro who was growling happily.

'Hey buddy, it's good to see you when I'm not bleeding to death" Dean said in a happy voice.

Jo raced into the room and the stopped when she saw Dean wrestling with Latro on the floor.

"Mom Dean's awake" She called out smiling at the teen before racing back down the hall.

Dean pulled himself off the floor just in time to see Ellen walk into the room and push him out into the saloon.

"If you think that you're getting off scot free-you're wrong, work the bar for me" Ellen said pushing Dean's shoulder in the direction of the Bar.

"I'm not even legal" Dean protested as he shucked off his jacket and washed his hands.

Ellen snorted and then shook her head "Doesn't matter, I have Jo working the bar most days so stop your whining"

Dean shook his head and then moved over to a couple of hunters at the near end of the bar "So what can I get ya?"

Both hunters looked up at Dean and then smirked. One was a black haired blue eyes man who looked early thirties while his partner had russet coloured hair and startling brown eyes.

"See Mike I told ya that the best way to find him was to come back here" Dean looked at the Raven haired man in confusion for a second before turning his gaze to the Mike.

"Your Dean Winchester right the one who saved little Jo from the sleaze a while back?" He said turning to face the confused Winchester

"Ah Yeah"

"Cool do you think we could get you number so that we can call you if we ever need some back up?" he said excitedly

"Tom" Mike hissed before shaking Dean's hand "I'm sorry I'm Mike Stallman and He's Tom Fair"

Dean shook his head and the pointed over to where Ellen was washing a glass "If you go ask that lovely lady over there she'll give you all my details"

Dean shook his head once again then walked up to a young man who was typing away on a keyboard like it held all of life's answers.

"Hey what can I get you?" He asked casually

The kid looked up and then sighed before scratching his head. "Ah a beer would be great but I'm not..." He said and then trailed off

Dean shook his head and then placed a beer in front of the kid "Age means nothing around here" he said and then motioned the guy closer "truthfully I'm only sixteen"

The kid looked Dean up and down and the laughed before he there his hand out "I'm Ash, I'm seventeen"

Dean shook the kids hand and then moved on to the few others that had come up to the bar for their next round. Jo appeared by his side and pulled him out onto the small place they had for a dance floor when Back in Black blasted out of the speakers of the jukebox.

"Come on Dean Dance with me" Dean chuckled and then picked the little twelve year old up and spun her around while belting out the lyrics to the song.

Jo giggled and hugged Dean tightly when she saw her mother with the camera. Dean smirked and then pulled away from the young blonde and then walked into his room where Latro was lying on his bed with a tired and sleepy face.

"You know you're kind of lazy" The black dog just raised his head and then yawned a bit. Dean chuckled and sat down next to his faithful beast and then sighed and rang his father with his phone.

_Dean where are you!_

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Dad I'm fine I'm just coming home, I took care of the wolves"

_I Know you did I had Bradley on the phone talking about somehow when he went to check out the pack yesterday, all he found were the slaughter bodies of the pack in the forest_

"I didn't slaughter them, not exactly" Dean said weakly as he picked up his bloody silver knife.

_Dean I saw the pictures, didn't you use your gun at all?_

"Yeah but I ran out of bullets, and all I had was a silver knife so I improvised" he said in a tired voice

_Dean get your ass back to the motel now, Sam is going nuts without you there_ John said in his 'sergeant voice' as Dean and Sam called it.

"Yes sir" Dean said through gritted teeth and then nudged latro who shook his lazily, "Get up were going home"

Jo stood in the open doorway with tears in her eyes and she rushed over and hugged Dean tightly "Why do you have to go?"

Dean stroked her hair and then tensed when he felt the feral instincts take over and pushed Jo away, "Jo I need to go right now and I need you to keep away I'm hungry" Dean said before jumping out the window and rushing to his bike.

"Come back soon" Jo called out from the window

Dean smiled and saluted to the young blonde girl before starting the engine and speeding off and towards his next motel room.

John was pacing the length of the room when Dean swaggered into the room with a cocky grin on his face and sparkling eyes that reminded him so much of Mary. But then he remembered what his son had done and growled before pushing his oldest up against the wall by the lapels of his jacket.

"Take your hands off me" Dean said in a deadly cold and emotionless voice

John's eyes smouldered with fury "Don't you ever talk to me like that, tell me where you have been"

Sam chose that moment to walk in and was about to yell at his dad when he saw Dean's face darken, he then grabbed John's wrist and started putting pressure on it and then yanked it from his shirt "I told you to take your hands off me" he said and then began to twist the wrist

John's face start to contort with pain and it was then that Sam knew he had to intervene and stop his brother before he broke his father's wrist.

"Dean Stop! He's not worth it" Dean looked over and saw his little brother and his frightened look and then let go of him and let him go before slinging an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"So Sammy what's been going on" John watched his two sons go and couldn't help but believe that Dean wasn't Dean or at least he wasn't the Dean from two months ago.

Sam watched as Dean shovelled more fires into his mouth as he ate the steak he had cooked. The twelve year old didn't know whether to be disgusted or surprised as dead cut the extremely rare steak and mopped it up in the blood before pushing into his mouth with the half chewed fries.

"Hungry?" Sam asked in a disgusted voice

Dean nodded and focused on his steak, it wasn't fresh and it wasn't raw but it would have to do for now, if he ran off again and killed another animal or even a human just so he could eat his dad would soon catch on. Without Alec or William there to talk to, he felt lost and out of place. Not having his Alpha form yet also made things a little harder, but what was he going to do, he couldn't force the progress, but he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't a part of the pack.

"Dean, Dean are you alright" The sound of his little brothers voice snapped Dean out of his thoughts and he shot the younger boy a cocky grin before nodding.

"What you talking about Sammy, I'm always alright" The with a flourished he picked himself up and walked into the bed room and plunked down on his bed.

"Yeah, sure" Sam said not really believing his older brother for one moment.


End file.
